The present invention relates to a mounting device for detachably mounting a laser sight on a gun, optical instrument, etc.
A variety of laser sights are known and widely used to aid the eyes in lining up a gun, optical instrument, etc. on its objective. Various mounting devices have been disclosed for mounting a laser sight on a gun, optical instrument, etc. However, these laser sight mounting devices are commonly heavy, and complicated to install. If a laser sight is fastened to a gun by a conventional laser sight mounting device, the laser sight mounting device with the laser sight may be shaken to shift upon the discharge of the gun, and heat may be transmitted from the gun barrel to the laser sight, causing damage of the laser diode.